Tuyo por un dia
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: Nuevamente cometiste un error al olvidar algo muy importante. ¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo Toon Link? ¿Será capaz de mejorar el día de Popo? Entren a averiguarlo (Mal resumen, lo sé) YAOI [Popo x Toon Link]


Hola a todos y todas!

Diran.. Que haces aqui? No deberias terminar cierto fic antes?

Y la verdad es que asi es pero los estudios no me dejan por ahora.

Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Ensoleillement... Feliz cumpleaños y perdon por el retraso, espero que te guste! n.n (sip, por eso me esforce en hacerlo, espero que lo disfrutes)

Este fic es un chico x chico asi que si no es de su agrado, les recomiendo que no lo lean para evitar problemas n_n

En fin, vamos a lo usual y luego a leer!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados no son mios, son de una persona que no imaginaba esta pareja en su vida XD

Disfrutenlo n.n

* * *

Ruido.

Había mucho ruido a mi alrededor que no me dejaban dormir, intenté cubrir con mi sabana mi cuerpo para no oír más pero fue inútil ya que aquellas molestas voces seguían aumentando el volumen. ¡¿Acaso no sabían lo que era permanecer en silencio?! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que despierto de malas si no es por mi mismo el motivo de abrir mis ojos! Me removí un poco más, quizás pronto pararían de hacer escándalo.

No se detienen. ¡Me estoy hartando!

Con todo el enojo mal acumulado, salí de la protección de mi sabana y grité la primera idiotez del día. "¡Ya cállense! ¡Quiero dormir por un poco más! ¡¿Es eso tan difícil de conceder?!"

"U-Umm... P-Pero hoy... E-Es que… Nosotros..."

"¡No me importa la tontera que digas Lucas! ¡Déjenme dormir!"

"Pero Toon, hoy es un día importante para mi… Es mi cumple-"

"¡No me importa qué fecha sea! ¡Nada ha de ser tan especial como mis importantes horas de sueño! ¡Solo es un día común por todas las diosas de Hyrule! Ahora, déjenme dormir y cállense de una vez, son peores que las mujeres en un chisme" Me volví a acomodar en la suavidad de mi cama, dando la espalda a todos esos tontos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando de pronto, sin que yo lo pudiera prever, una almohada se estrelló con fuerza contra mi espalda, me senté furiosamente listo para dedicar un par de insultos pero Popo se veía muy molesto mientras salía de la habitación con pasos firme. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

"Toon Link, hoy si te pasaste" Ness me miraba decepcionado.

"Yo intenté advertírtelo pero no me dejaste terminar" Mencionó Lucas un poco triste. "Pobre Popo"

"¿Qué? No les entiendo"

"¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Popo, grandísimo tonto! Y lo arruinaste perfectamente con tu hermosa dedicatoria matutina. ¿No recuerdas que te lo dijimos desde hace tres días?"

"…" ¿Eh?

"No lo recordaste, ¿verdad?"

"¿N-No era dentro de un mes?" Oh no, esto no era posible. Se supone que estaba comenzando a planificarlo pero no contaba con esto.

"¡Toon Link! Incluso te lo insinuamos ayer antes de dormir!" Ness se veía más molesto. "Sé que eres malo con las fechas pero por Dios que lo tuyo es imposibilidad para comunicarte y escuchar".

"Gracias a ti, Popo está molesto. Le amargaste el día" Dice el psíquico menor.

Me puse en pie de forma rápida, saqué a Ness y a Lucas y comencé a vestirme a gran velocidad ¿Por qué demonios no era bueno en recordar fechas? Suspiré, solo quedaba una salida de este embrollo.

...

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo frente a mi Popo con los brazos cruzados, aun resentido por haber olvidado su cumpleaños. "Creí que estabas molesto por el escándalo de la mañana"

"Olvida eso Popo. Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por haber olvidado tu fecha de nacimiento, ya sabes que soy pésimo recordando fechas ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber el día de nacimiento de mi propio hermano!"

"¿Acaso también eres malo escuchando? Te di muchas señales al respecto, incluso Ness y Lucas me ayudaron con eso y aun así no lo recordaste" Te veías mas irritado, podía comprender el porqué ya que él y yo éramos cercanos pero ¿Por qué no podía ver mi punto de vista?

"Popo, yo... Es solo que-"

"Ya no importa Toon Link. Haz lo que quieras, esto solo demuestra lo mucho que te importa mi presencia en este lugar". Comenzaste a alejarte pero rápidamente tomé tu brazo para detenerte.

"Popo, en verdad no te enfades" Me sentía culpable. Era un asco como amigo y todo por mi incapacidad de memorizar las estúpidas fechas; este malestar aumentaba cuando recordaba cómo se esforzó él en celebrar el mío hace unos meses atrás. "En verdad puedo jurarte que no fue mi intención, perdóname".

"Ya te dije que no me importa más y no quiero seguir con este tema" De un solo tirón, te soltaste de mi agarre "Nos vemos después" Tu voz era gélida, tanto que me sentí un poco herido pero yo me la había buscado. Nuevamente comenzaste a alejarte.

¿Por qué me dolía su indiferencia? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¡Incluso me disculpé! Había ignorado mi orgullo con tal de que no estuviese molesto conmigo pero él no me escucha, sigue resentido. Nuevamente sentí una especie de nudo en mi garganta. No pensé más y grité lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

"¡Seré tuyo por este día Popo!" Sentí mis mejillas arder levemente por lo que acababa de gritar ¿Qué idiotez acabo de decir?

Te detuviste de pronto y me miraste por sobre tu hombro. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Y-Yo seré tuyo por este día... Haré todo lo que me pidas ¿Está bien que ese sea mi obsequio para ti?" Sabía que me estaba condenando pero prefería eso antes que seguir con este conflicto ¡Pero solo lo dejaría pasar esta vez porque era su cumpleaños! Sino no me hubiera disculpado y tampoco estaría aquí proponiéndole algo tan absurdo.

Volteaste totalmente y me miraste curioso pero aun no sonreías. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Te prometo que es así, hare todo lo que tú me pidas hasta que este día acabe…"

"No te creo. Tú no eres de los que dejan atrás su orgullo"

"¡Aghh! ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio y con toda sinceridad! ¡Incluso te lo estoy prometiendo, grandísimo idiota! ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes que cuando doy mi palabra, la cumplo en la medida posible!" Me sentía frustrado ¿Por qué no entendía mis palabras?

"Canta"

"¿Qué?"

"Canta algo para mi…"

Lo miré sorprendido y poco a poco me ruboricé ¿Estaba probándome? Él sabe que no me gusta cantar a pesar de que no lo hacía nada mal, tenía que apartar mi orgullo ya que ante todo estaba mi palabra. "¿Q-Qué quieres que cante?"

"Canta una canción romántica" Sonreíste maliciosamente, retándome a hacerlo sabiendo que odiaba ese género de música.

Me enfadé. Él estaba disfrutando mi desgracia pero había dado mi palabra, no podía negarle su estúpido capricho. "Conste que solo me sé una parte de la canción, así que no vayas a pedir más"

"Como quieras, dudo que lo hagas"

Un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza de su atenta mirada, tomé aire y comencé a cantar una de las canciones que Popo tarareaba cuando yo estaba cerca de él "How much pain has cracked your soul?... How much love would make you whole?... You're my guiding lightning strike… I can't find the words to say… They're overdue… I've traveled half the world to say… I belong to you"

"Puedes detenerte Toon" Me mirabas sorprendido ¿Realmente no habías creído en mi palabra? Eso te demostrara que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Popo idiota. Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo, en verdad soy muy genial "Ahora admite que soy mejor que tú en las peleas y en fuerza"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es ver-!"

"¿Incumplirás tu promesa?" Sonreíste un poco más, estabas atacando lo más importante para mí: mi orgullo.

Rechiné los dientes, ese idiota se estaba aprovechando. Lo odiaba pero debía obedecerlo. Casi arrastrando las palabras, dije forzadamente lo que él quería. "P-Popo… Tú peleas me-mejor que yo y... e-eres muy f-fuerte". Todo mi orgullo se retorció en mi interior ante mis propias palabras, juro que me vengaría algún día.

"Gracias por el halago Toon" Sonreíste ampliamente mientras yo me irritaba más "De acuerdo, me has convencido. Aceptaré tu propuesta… ¿Vamos a desayunar?"

"Como quieras idiota" Me crucé de brazos, aun molesto por la baja en mi orgullo ¿Tanto así me sentía de culpable como para aceptar esta leve humillación?

Escuché una risa infantil de su parte y prácticamente me obligó a dejar mi posición para tomar mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras comenzaba a llevarme al comedor. Ese gesto me hizo ponerme nervioso e incluso sentí que la respiración se me cortaba, desde hace unos meses atrás me había estado ocurriendo esto y cada vez empeoraban pero no entendía el porqué sucedía, quizás después tendría que ir con Dr. Mario.

"Toon Link, hay algo que quiero pedirte"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero que en este día no te alejes de mi"

"S-Si eso quieres, lo haré" A pesar de su extraña petición, no podía negarme por mi promesa.

Al llegar al comedor, varios inquilinos de la mansión se acercaron a felicitar a mi amigo escalador con sonrisas en su rostro por su cumpleaños. Solté un bufido mientras esperaba que aquello cesara para poder ir a desayunar ¿Por qué no me acordé a tiempo? No me gustaba la idea de obedecerlo todo el día ¡Ni siquiera hacia eso con mi hermano mayor! Pero no quedaba de otra, como alguna vez escuché por ahí: Lo hecho, hecho esta.

"Disculpa Toon ¿Te molestaría traer mi desayuno?" Sonreíste ampliamente. ¿Por qué me preguntabas si sabias que mi respuesta natural seria un rotundo no? Deseaba poder golpearte por estar molestándome de esa manera. Me limité a hacer una mueca. "Hoy se me antoja comer unos dulces Waffles con mermelada de fresa"

"Bien, ya te llevo tu estúpido desayuno a la mesa"

"Muy amable de tu parte Toon Link. Muchas gracias"

Por conveniencia de los dos, decidí ignorar tu estúpida burla ¿Acaso buscabas morir en tu fecha de nacimiento? Quejándome a regañadientes de la situación, fui a pedir mi desayuno y el del idiota de Popo; ambos eran waffles pero el mío iba acompañado de miel de maple. Cargué ambas bandejas con el cuidado de no derramar la bebida, la cual era jugo de naranja. Al llegar a la mesa, él me veía con una amplia sonrisa que me hizo estremecer, ese tipo de gestos no implicaba nada bueno para mí y la confirmación de mi teoría era ver a mis amigos psíquicos sonriendo de la misma manera.

"Aquí está tu desayuno idiota" Me senté de forma orgullosa junto al cumpleañero y comencé a cortar trozos de mi desayuno, a punto de comer mi merecida comida.

"Oye Toon ¿Podrías darme de comer?" Tu fingida voz infantil taladro mis oídos, volteé a mirarte molesto pero eso solo ocasionó que ampliaras tu sonrisa, al igual que las risitas de nuestros amigos.

"Si Toon Link, debes alimentar al cumpleañero" Juro que un día de estos Ness conocerá lo que es estar cien metros bajo tierra junto al imbécil de Lucas, quien reía sutilmente.

"¿Lo harías por favor, Toon?" Reíste un poco por la expresión de mi rostro.

"¡Son una bola de estúpidos! ¡Todos ustedes sin excepción!" Exploté mi enojo acumulado ¡Se estaban burlando de mi de la peor manera!

"Oh vamos Toon, después no te lo pediré. Lo prometo" Ese idiota me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta pero boba y sus malditos ojos azules penetraron mi mente, debilitando mi enojo junto a mi orgullo ¿Por qué de pronto hacia un poco de calor? ¡Bah! No importa, aun así estaba molesto. Dejé escapar un bufido, seguramente el calor era por la vergüenza que iba a cometer por culpa de sus absurdos e infantiles caprichos.

Corté un trozo de uno de sus waffles y lo acerqué a su boca. Las risas mal contenidas de Ness y de Lucas aumentaron pero intenté ignorarlas. Adopté una actitud orgullosa, como si fuese algo indiferente para mí hacer esta tontería.

"¡Espera!" Me detuve y lo miré ¿Ahora qué quería? "Quiero que lo digas más animado… ¡Así como sale en la televisión que lo hace una pareja! Acerca la comida y di 'ahhh'… Solo así aceptaré comer, de lo contrario estaremos aquí todo el día hasta que lo hagas"

"¡¿Qué pretendes con hacerme esto Popo?! ¡Tanto te gusta torturarme, idiota!"

"Hazlo por favor. Míralo de esta forma, con esto saldas cada uno de los golpes e insultos que me dedicas todo el año" Me sentí culpable otra vez. Yo no sabía cómo tratar a las personas de otro modo, especialmente con Popo. Aun así su voz era suave y feliz, sin ningún resentimiento.

Sentí un tic en mi ojo. Debía de estar loco. Esto era tan… pero tan odioso… En verdad quería matarlo en ese instante por manipularme y luego golpearme a mí mismo por idiota. Pero le di mi palabra y debía cumplirla. "P-Popo… A-Abre la boca y… D-Di: ¡ahhh!"

"Ahhh~" Abriste la boca felizmente mientras acercaba el trozo de comida a tus labios para finalmente comerlo.

"Oww~ Que lindo de tu parte TL" Menciona Ness al borde de la risa.

"Jiji~ Ness tiene razón. Realmente se vio lindo y tierno" Apoyó la idea el rubio psíquico con una sonrisa.

"¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Jamás volveré a hacer esta estupi-!"

"Hazlo otra vez Toon~"

Hice una mueca, conteniendo mi irritación. Sin nada que hacer al respecto, hice lo que me pidió el resto del desayuno ya que al parecer el señorito quería seguir con este absurdo juego. Yo estaba absolutamente ruborizado gracias a las estúpidas miradas curiosas que todo el comedor nos dedicaban, la más penetrante fue la de mi hermano ya que estaba extrañado de mi comportamiento y sinceramente no lo culparía.

Después de ese vergonzoso y tormentoso evento, Popo se apiadó de mi alma y no volvió a pedir nada durante casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Internamente agradecí el gesto ya que necesitaba recuperar mi dignidad perdida públicamente por su causa. A pesar de ello, me mantuve a su lado siempre ya que me había pedido no alejarme de su persona todo el día.

Comencé a relajarme y a divertirme después de unas cuantas horas desde el almuerzo. Había olvidado la humillación de la mañana y ahora molestaba a mis amigos como normalmente haría en un día cualquiera, jugando a las escondidas mientras nos ocultábamos de Ness. Pero nada podía pasar totalmente tranquilo, menos cuando se trataba de Popo.

"¡Hey Toon Link! Hay algo que quiero que hagas" Observé que tenias un leve sonrojo ¿En qué momento apareció? Y más importante, ¿Qué pediría en esta ocasión? Tomé aire para llenarme de paciencia y serenidad.

"¿Qué necesitas ahora Popo?" Susurré para que no nos descubrieran al escuchar nuestras voces.

"Dime que me quieres mientras me abrazas"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!" Me sentía exaltado y elevé un poco mi voz ¡¿Qué clase de petición era esa?!

"No estoy loco, solo se me antojo escuchar esas palabras de ti" Sonreíste con tus estúpidos y curiosos hoyuelos sin dejar atrás ese rubor que te hacía ver estúpidamente lindo… ¿Eh? ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Yo no pensé eso! ¡Popo no es lindo, es idiota! ¡Solo un idiota! ¡El más grande que conozco, luego le sigue Ness! "Anda Toon, no es tan difícil de cumplir"

"¡Para mí es difícil imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera abrazo a Link! ¡A mi hermano!" Sentía como un ligero calor se acumulaba en mi rostro, mal momento para sentirme de esa forma, definitivamente debo ir a la enfermería lo antes posible. "¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo contigo si ni siquiera lo hago con Link?!"

"Yo… Lo siento. Tienes razón, no debí haber dicho nada. Solo olvídalo por favor" Sonreíste con tranquilidad pero podía ver a través de esa máscara ¿Por qué te entristecía? ¿Te sentías… solo? Quizás por eso me pediste estar a tu lado y ahora esto. Tenía lógica pero nuevamente implicaba vencer mi orgullo.

Me mordí el labio ¡Juro que me vengaré de él por su sutil manipulación sin importarme si lo hacía queriendo o no! Suspiré para relajarme y antes de arrepentirme lo abracé "Popo... T-Te quiero idiota"

"Yo también te quiero Toon" Su voz sonaba más feliz y una corriente de alivio invadió mi ser "Aunque quisiera que lo digas otra vez pero sin decirme idiota. Mejor di que me quieres mucho" Me miraste con una sonrisa leve y avergonzada como si en verdad desearas algo tras mis palabras.

"¡Te estás aprovechando!" Estaba avergonzado y molesto, para rematar el cumpleañero andaba de gustoso.

"No fue mi idea pedirte que me obedecieras, fue idea tuya el cumplirme cada uno de mis caprichos hasta que acabara el día"

Gruñí por lo bajo, eso era algo innegable. Tomé aire nuevamente y me relaje, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho para ocultar mi sonrojo y mi vergüenza "P-Popo… yo… te quiero… mucho"

"Yo te quiero más Toon" Acariciaste mi cabeza con suavidad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía esta calidez, me presionaste más contra tu cuerpo. "Sé que estoy molestando pero… Yo… Quisiera que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos. Te prometo que no volveré a pedírtelo otra vez por este día"

Respiré profundamente, odiaba sentirme tan descubierto como ahora, seguramente se terminaría burlando de mi rostro. Aun así lo obedecí y levanté mi rostro para verlo avergonzado, con un calor más extenso en mis mejillas. "P-Popo... y-yo te q-quiero mu-mucho"

Esperé a escuchar su risa burlona pero nada de eso sucedió, en cambio me abrazó con más fuerza y se atrevió a besar mi mejilla, dejándome anonado por su forma de actuar. Me estremecí entre sus fuertes brazos, esa sensación de calor junto a las fuertes palpitaciones habían vuelto con más intensidad que antes. Ahora que lo razonaba…. ¿Por qué solo aparecían cuando estaba cerca de mi mejor amigo? Solo con él… Una vez Lucas me dijo que sentía algo parecido cuando estaba cerca de Ness y que luego de preguntarle a la princesa Zelda, ella le dijo que era un sentimiento importante…

Pero no era eso, ¿o sí?

No era posible ¿verdad? Porque sino significaba que yo…. Yo estaba…Me aparté de la mejor manera de sus brazos, necesitaba espacio. No quería admitirlo. No podía ser. Por favor cualquier cosa menos eso.

"¡Popo y Toon Link, están tras el árbol de manzanas!" El grito de Ness me sacó de mis pensamientos. Antes de que pudiese pasar algo más, corrí hacia mi psíquico amigo.

"De acuerdo, nos descubriste por primera vez Ness"

"Siempre los encuentro primero" Sonríe burlonamente pero poco me importo, estaba ocupado pensando. "Ahora solo falta Luke"

Los ruidos desaparecieron a mí alrededor, me hundí en mis pensamientos. No quería aceptarlo, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Una vez escuché que amar podría implicar dos caminos: Dolor o Felicidad. ¡Popo es un chico! ¡Yo soy un chico! ¡No es lo lógico ni lo correcto según mis padres! Si yo admitía mis sentimientos, si no los borraba pronto, sufriría inevitablemente por ese tonto.

"Toon Link…"

Voltee a ver a la persona que me llamo. Popo me veía con una leve sonrisa que transmitía confianza, como si supiera que es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, animándome a seguir el flujo de las cosas. Fruncí el ceño, él no sabía en los problemas que me había metido por su culpa desde esta mañana, además del hecho de que mi orgullo había sufrido mucho en su día especial.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente encontraron a Lucas y después de unas cuantas bromas decidimos ir dentro de la mansión para ir a cenar. El día estaba acabando y ya era de noche, entre risas fuimos al comedor para poder alimentarnos. Ahí nos encontramos a Nana junto a su novio Red, al parecer habían pasado todo el día acompañándose. Popo gruñó un poco por los celos de hermano.

"¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo te han tratado tus amigos en tu cumpleaños?" Ella sonreía mientras su novio la mantenía tomada de su cintura, cosa que molestaba más a mi amigo.

"Bien" Su voz fue cortante.

"Ya veo, me alegra por ti" La escaladora me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa "Lastima que alguien no se acordó, supongo que ya enmendaste tu error"

"No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo Nana" Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien ya que ella me molestaba y yo terminaba irritándome. Ambos no éramos muy pacientes con el otro y al final terminaba insultándola.

"Jamás estas de humor para nada" Red sonrió levemente y la abrazó con más fuerza, Popo solo entrecerró los ojos.

"Y tú nunca dejas de hablar ¿Te he comentado que no me agrada oírte?"

"Al menos tenemos algo en común, no es como si verte me cause alegría" Ella se aferró a Red y tomo su mano para entrecruzar sus dedos con los contrarios.

"¿Es que no conoces lo que significa la frase: No quiero discutir contigo? ¿Eres tonta?"

"Seré tonta a tu juicio pero al menos a mi me ama alguien y a ti nadie te soporta por tu orgullo y temperamento ¿Quién querría hacerlo?" Red comenzó a besar su mano de forma lenta, como si fuese alguien delicada.

"¡Cállate! ¡Al menos yo no lastimo a mi hermano tan descaradamente como tú usualmente haces!"

"¡Ya basta Toon Link!" Popo estaba con el ceño fruncido. "Es nuestro cumpleaños y no quiero saber de discusiones"

"¡Ella comenzó!" Dije en reproche.

"Toon, ya no discutas" Lo fulminé con la mirada, detestaba que se pusiera a favor de su hermana gemela un sabiendo que ella inicio esto. "No quiero oír más de esto así que hazlo"

"¿Acaso es esa una orden?" Lo miré retadoramente.

"Si eso implica que obedecerás, entonces sí" En verdad que ese estúpido me enojaba.

"¡No es mi culpa que te pongas irritado por el imbécil de Red!"

"¡Hey! ¡Red no es un imbécil!" Ahora Nana se había enfadado.

"¡Ese no es el punto, no quiero más discusiones!"

"¿A no? ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora mismo Popo?! ¡Te juro que no es una plática amistosa!"

"¡Contigo jamás se puede estar en paz! ¡¿Acaso no puedo estar un solo día tranquilo sin escuchar tus quejas?! ¡Me cansas!"

"¡Lamento ser una molestia en tu vida! ¡Voy a facilitarte tu deseo de cumpleaños Popo! ¡Me largo!"

"¡Me da igual Toon Link! ¡Haz lo que quieras idiota!"

Bastante molesto, me di la vuelta, salí del comedor y me alejé con los brazos cruzados, perdiéndome en la infinidad de los oscuros pasillos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y de pronto me picaban los ojos ¿Por qué tenía esta sensación? No era nada importante… Solo dijo que yo era una molestia en su vida… ¿Lo ven? No es… nada nuevo para mí. Caminé más rápidamente, no me gustaba este frio que de pronto me invadía desde mi interior. Froté mis ojos para aliviar la comezón. Tonto e idiota Popo. Lo odio por eso. Por eso no quería saber el nombre del sentimiento que tenia hacia él. Odio estar enamorado de él, si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Deseaba auto engañarme. Quizás yo sea tosco con las personas pero él juega conmigo también. Me quiere cerca para luego alejarme. Siempre discutimos por casi todo, más si se trata de Nana ya que aunque ella me insulte o se burle de mi, para él todo carece de importancia y hace aparentar que ella tiene la razón.

De pronto un brazo detuvo mi andar. Ness se acercó y me dio un leve abrazo con una sonrisa amistosa como si me comprendiera ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Acaso hice algo que ameritara su gesto? Voltee a ver a Lucas y este sonreía dulcemente de forma comprensiva.

"Lamento lo que dijo Popo, ya sabes que cuando se pone en modo celoso no piensa mucho" Ness se separó luego de lo mencionado. "Estoy seguro que ahora mismo está muy arrepentido"

"No entiendo el por qué me dices esto. No estoy afectado ni nada por el estilo"

Lucas me miró un poco triste. A través de sus ojos pude verme a mí mismo temblando un poco como si estuviera a punto de llorar por la frustración. No quería esto, en verdad que no. Odio sentirme débil, incluso preferiría pelear en una guerra contra Ganondorf antes que sentir esto. No iba a llorar. No por él.

"Toon Link, en verdad puedes desahogarte con noso-"

"Tengo sueño" Corté al rubio. "Espero que mañana no hagan ningún escándalo o sino en verdad los mataré".

"Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos" La voz de Ness era tranquila, estuve tentado a regresar y decirle toda mi frustración pero ese no era mi estilo de ser. Seguí caminando hacia mi habitación. Gestos como esos eran los que me hacían pensar que Ness es un buen amigo aunque sea idiota a veces.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación y me lanzaba a mi cama. Aun sentía ese vacío pero podría controlarlo, solo debía ignorar el rio húmedo y cálido que recorrían mis mejillas. Estúpida frustración. Después de varios minutos cerré mis ojos y me dormí, esperando que al despertar alguien me dijera que este día había sido solo un sueño o una mala broma de mi mente, una bastante real.

Unos brazos se ciñeron a mí alrededor mientras dormía. Podía percibir lo fuerte que eran pero aun así me tomaban con delicadeza. Me sentí protegido con solo eso, me gustaba esa sensación. El agarre comenzó a aflojarse y aunque solo fuese una sensación producto de mi imaginación, le dije que no se fuera. No quería despertar si en mis sueños me sostenían de esa forma tan cálida.

Nuevamente el agarre se afirmo, quizás un poco más fuerte que antes pero estaba bien, no me molestaba. Poco después me vi suspirando suavemente. Algo hacia cosquillas en mi cuello, aun así no me molestaba y para mi suerte esas cosquillas no se iban. Pero más que dormirme, me fueron despertando y poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, vislumbrando solo oscuridad en un principio. Si no mal recuerdo estaba en mi cama.

Entonces noté lo que estaba pasando, unos fuertes brazos me tenían tomado con la suficiente fuerza como para inmovilizarme contra un cuerpo contrario y un tibio aliento estaba en mi cuello mientras unos labios me besaban de una manera que no podía describir en palabras. Tomé las manos del atrevido que me hacia eso y las fui soltando de mí, no quería esto de un desconocido.

"Toon Link… Cálmate por favor"

¡Esa voz! No podía estar equivocado, lentamente voltee mi rostro para ver ahí a quien yo temía que fuese aun sabiendo que no había nadie más. Popo me sonreía con cierta emoción mientras me abrazaba nuevamente en un fuerte agarre. Me ruboricé, ¿él era quién me había estado besando el cuello?

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Por alguna razón ya no me sentía molesto pero sí bastante triste, todavía herido por sus palabras. "Esta no es la forma de tratar a alguien de quien te cansas todo el tiempo"

"Sobre eso… Quería pedirte perdón. En verdad no es lo que pienso"

"Para no haber sido sincero tus palabras fueron totalmente firmes" Tomé sus manos y las alejé de mi para ponerme en pie.

"Toon Link, sé que hice mal pero en verdad te juro que eso no es lo que siento por ti" Te pusiste en pie e intentaste acercarte pero yo me alejaba. "Por favor créeme. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?"

Lo miré un momento y luego negué con la cabeza. No quería que se acercara, quizás así podría deshacerme de este sentimiento sin futuro. Podría dejar de quererlo con esta intensidad y así no sufriría por él. A pasos firmes comencé a dirigirme a la puerta de la habitación, sé que Ness podría darme un espacio en su habitación.

Nuevamente unos brazos me rodearon pero esta vez me encaminaron hasta una pared, no podía moverme hacia ningún sitio. Me removí con fuerza pero era inútil, Popo me sostenía firmemente para no dejarme escapar.

"¡¿Qué pretendes idiota?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Yo no quiero estar con alguien que me-!"

"Te amo Toon Link"

Se dilataron mis pupilas. ¡¿Qué?!

"Yo no te odio, es lo contrario. Te amo desde hace un tiempo atrás"

No podía hablar. No salía mi voz. Estaba impactado.

"Quizás no soy la mejor persona para intentar estar a tu lado, siempre terminamos peleando por cualquier motivo pero en verdad no sé cómo actuar contigo sin revelar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Porque a pesar que no es la primera relación de pareja que tendría, puedo asegurarte totalmente que si es la primera vez que amo a alguien"

Algo vibraba en mi interior como si gozara de lo escuchado. Este sentimiento no se estaba marchitando, incluso parecía aferrarse a mi ser con más intensidad, deseando actuar para hacerme sentir más de este calor que se estaba acumulando en mis mejillas. Volteé mi rostro y lo miré por sobre el hombro, aun incapaz de decir algo.

"Tenias razón, yo estaba muy celoso de Red por la manera en que sostenía a mi hermana y aun así me desquité contigo. Lo siento mucho". Pude ver como bajabas la mirada. "Quiero ser un poco egoísta. No quiero que te vayas, aun falta cuarto de hora para que acabe el día"

"Popo…"

Sentí un aliento cálido cerca de mi oreja que me hizo estremecer "Quédate conmigo Toon Link" su voz era un susurro pero las palabras eran bastante firmes. "Permanece a mi lado siempre. No quiero que nadie más te tenga, quiero ser yo la persona por quien anheles un beso"

Después de oír esas palabras, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que sentía que podría salirse de mi pecho, como si en verdad celebrara las palabras de mi mejor amigo o como si con ello estuviese diciendo que también deseaba lo mismo. ¿Yo deseaba estar a su lado siempre? ¿Ese era mi deseo? Yo apenas había admitido que me gustaba y estaba enamorado de él, aun no me sentía listo como para corresponderle.

"Popo... Yo no creo… No sé qué decirte..." Intenté soltarme pero en vez de eso él solo se limitó a voltearme para que ambas miradas se encontraran.

"Solo una oportunidad. Es lo único que te pido. Una nada más"

"Yo… No creo que sea correc-"

Antes de terminar mi oración, Popo ya me estaba callando con sus labios ya que no quería escuchar mi respuesta. Me tensé. Esto no me lo esperaba, era mi primer beso ¡Y este idiota se atrevió a robármelo! Me removí un poco pero él solo me contramino con más fuerza, imponiéndose ante mí. Logrando someterme al verme inmovilizado por su cuerpo y la pared.

Sin más remedio, me relajé e intente dejar que esto pasara pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo ya que dejo de abrazarme, sujeto mis manos contra la pared a cada lado de mi rostro y profundizo el beso ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡¿E-Esa era su lengua?! Me sonrojé más e inevitablemente deje escapar un jadeo. Esta sensación era muy extraña pero no me desagradaba. Incluso me sentía bien pero no podía permitir que me robara nuevamente mi orgullo, no dejaría que me viera como una chica que se deja robar un beso, no soy así.

Sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, actuando por impulso, comencé a responder a su gesto con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía aunque fuese un inexperto total. No sabía cómo actuar pero me limite a copiar su movimiento, adaptándome a su ritmo. Escuché un gruñido proveniente de Popo, parecía que también le agradaba e incluso podía ver su notorio sonrojo.

Después de varios segundos más, dejé de resistirme y simplemente me di el lujo de disfrutar el contacto, cerré mis ojos. Pude percibir como el agarre en mis manos se aflojaba, dejándome libre mientras ahora me sostenía de la cintura con firmeza sin detener el beso.

Podría haberlo alejado. Podría empujarlo e irme. Incluso podría haberle dado una patada desde el principio para liberarme pero nada de eso ocurrió. Quizás jamás tuve la intención de alejarme.

En vez de todo lo anterior, alcé mis brazos para apoyarlo por detrás de su cuello, girando mi rostro lo suficiente para sentirlo más de cerca, aferrándome a un deseo que no conocía. ¿Qué implicaba todo esto? ¿Lo amaba también? Si fuese así, entonces implica que es correspondido ¿verdad? Ambos nos sentimos igual por el otro ¿cierto?

Antes de poder seguir pensando, sentí como algo aflojaba mi túnica. Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras me estremecía, Popo estaba retirando mi cinturón. Me separé de sus labios y antes de poder reprochar, él volvió a besarme con más intensidad, lanzando lejos lo recién retirado. Me removí un poco, no sabía que es lo que ocurría. ¡¿Qué hacía?! No entendía. Tenía un poco de temor ya que esto era desconocido para mí, jamás nadie había intentado hacer lo que Popo pretendía por amor. Solo por deseo. Al parecer él entendió mi lenguaje corporal porque se separó de mis labios y me miro intensamente, juntando su frente con la mía.

"Toon, relájate. No te haré daño" Su voz sonaba como si estuviera conteniéndose pero aun así había cierta suavidad en sus palabras. "Te juro que esto no lo hago sin sentir algo más por ti. En verdad te amo desde hace meses atrás. Estoy completamente atado a ti"

"No sé qué estás haciendo" Fui sincero por esta vez, manteniendo mi rubor debido a sus palabras "O quizás si lo sé pero yo... no sé si pueda..."

Me dio un beso de piquito y me dedico una mirada que no sabria describir, estaba cargada de un sentimiento muy fuerte. "Si te desagrada algo, te prometo que pararé ¿De acuerdo? Solo déjame intentarlo por favor" Sus ojos me veían con intensidad como si me rogaran esa oportunidad. "Solo quisiera poder sentirte cerca de mí. Aunque no sea del todo correspondido. Aunque para ti sea un juego, quiero sentirte"

Popo era la persona de la que me había enamorado. Él también es la persona que me lastima más fácilmente si se lo proponía. No sabía cómo actuar. Yo sé que este sentimiento esta desde hace mucho, solo que no había querido darle nombre. Suspiré, esa forma de verme debilitaba todo rastro de orgullo. Le devolví el gesto con una leve sonrisa. "Yo te prometí que… Seria tuyo por un día"

Me miraste sorprendido pero luego sonreíste con ternura y me besaste la mejilla, botando mi gorro en el proceso. "Detenme si lo deseas"

Comenzó a besar mi cuello con suavidad, como si yo fuese algo frágil mientras elevabas un poco mi túnica solo para poder posar tus manos en mi abdomen. Suspiré ante cada caricia, no sabía qué hacer o pensar. No sabiendo todavía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar; alcé mi temblorosa mano para bajar la capucha de su abrigo para dejar expuesto el cabello castaño que tenía, el cual acaricie con cierta timidez. Era más suave de lo que pensé, me agradaba sentirlo entre mis dedos.

Sabiendo que yo aún no estaba del todo seguro, Popo solo besaba la parte superior de mi cuello y aun no movía sus tibias manos del lugar donde estaban, esperando a que me acostumbrara. Tomé aire y me atreví a abrir el cierre de su abrigo para dejar a la vista la camiseta que tenia por debajo, la cual marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo desarrollado. ¿Así era de notoria la diferencia de un año más de entrenamiento en este torneo?

"¿Te gusta lo que miras?" Dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, el muy tonto sonreía con malicia.

"¡N-No me gusta!" Me sentía más nervioso que antes, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y asegurar lo que dije. Yo sé que este idiota tiene lo suyo.

Popo saco sus manos de mi túnica, se retiro el abrigo, tomo mi mano y prácticamente me hizo tocar su torso por sobre la ropa. Con solo eso sentía una leve corriente eléctrica recorrerme desde mi mano hasta mi espalda. Podía sentir que su pecho por obvias razones no era suave y blando como aparentaba ser una chica al tacto, Popo era firme y duro pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto e inclusive tenia curiosidad de saber que se sentiría tocarlo bajo esa camiseta.

"Solo hazlo Toon, después de todo yo quiero ser tuyo también"

"Pensé que era yo quien te pertenecía por este día"

"La diferencia es que yo quiero pertenecerte por siempre" Acaricio mi rostro con suavidad, dedicándome una sonrisa que me dejaba sin habla "Para lograr lo anterior, necesito asegurar tus sentimientos. Así que no lo dudes y deja que te ame tanto como se que tú me amas a mi"

Sonreí levemente y con una temblorosa mano, empecé a recorrer el cuerpo que se me presentaba hasta llegar al límite de esa camisa y cruzar la frontera, conociendo por primera vez la tibia piel que cubría.

"Toon Link~"

Escuchar ese suave jadeo me desarmaba mentalmente, ¿Cómo debía seguir? ¿Cómo es que debía hacer esto? Alguna vez Link me hablo sobre este tipo de cosas pero jamás menciono como hacerlo con un chico ¿Sería lo mismo al principio? Dejándome guiar por lo que mi mente dictaba, fui levantando aquella camiseta hasta retirarla de su cuerpo. La blanca piel de mi amigo era en verdad atrayente a mis ojos, dejando que mis impulsos me controlaran un momento, cerré mis ojos y besé un poco mas debajo de su cuello. Escuché un nuevo jadeo y otro tras otro fueron escapándose de la garganta de Popo a medida que yo avanzaba.

De pronto él me cargo hacia su cama y tuve que aferrarme a su cuerpo para no caer, su corazón latía igual de errático que el mío. Antes de acostarme, retiro mi túnica y se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo y sin darme tiempo a nada, asalto mi boca con un hambriento beso que apenas lograba corresponder mientras él recorría con sus manos mi torso y yo simplemente no podía dejar de estremecerme y jadear ahogadamente.

"Me gusta verte así por mi causa" Tu mirada era demasiado intensa

"E-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?" No sé porque dije eso pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió soltar aunque casi inmediatamente cubrí mis labios para no soltar ningún sonido indecente tan libremente.

"No debes contenerte, quisiera escucharte"

"E-Eres un pervertido"

Reíste levemente. "Si bueno, eso es lo que tú me provocas" Sin esperármelo, él se atrevió a lamer mi oreja y eso hizo que gimiera.

Sonreíste con satisfacción y te dedicaste a besar todo aquello que estuviese a tu alcance y que lograra hacerme sentir placer. Eres bastante injusto conmigo, yo no soy capaz de reaccionar ante lo que haces en medio de mi nerviosismo, lo único que me quedaba por hacer es aferrarme al cubrecama mientras gemía lo más bajo posible. ¿En qué momento todo se había salido de control? ¿Cómo es que Popo sacaba este tipo de cosas en alguien como yo, quien ha sido educado para ser lo más disciplinado posible?

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me dejo someter de esta forma? Es verdad, yo no sé nada de esto pero eso no implica que me deba de quedar aquí esperándolo como una damisela espera a su chico cuando va a hacer cosas que van más allá del entendimiento.

Con más decisión, lo tomé por los hombros e hice todo lo que él había hecho conmigo pero a mi modo, yo era quien tenía el control de que parte besar o no. Para satisfacción de mi propio orgullo, fue el turno de Popo de gemir y estremecerse por mi causa; con una sonrisa orgullosa le di vuelta a las posiciones, quedando esta vez yo sobre él.

"¿T-Toon Link? ¿Qué vas a-?"

"Shhh…" cubrí con mi dedo índice sus labios, se notaba en tu mirada que no cabías de tu sorpresa por mi cambio de actitud "Este es tu cumpleaños, déjame complacerte solo un poco… Además… Eso es lo que tú me provocas"

Sin dejar que me respondiera lo besé apasionadamente, realmente era raro que a pesar de que es la primera vez que siento esto y que era con un chico, ya no me sentía nervioso en lo absoluto. Quizás era por el hecho de ser Popo quien estaba a mi lado y él siempre me hacía sentir protegido. Entre besos y caricias inexpertas poco a poco la temperatura se fue elevando hasta el punto donde yo estaba debajo de él con los pantalones abajo y a punto de ser desnudado totalmente.

Pero entonces, esa espina de la inseguridad apareció. Esto era muy pronto todavía, no me sentía preparado como él. A lo anterior se le suma el hecho de apenas haber nombrado mis sentimientos hacia él con un nombre. Con suavidad tomé sus manos y le sonreí con tristeza. "Popo... Yo... B-Bueno…"

Sentí un beso tierno posándose en mis labios y una mirada llena de amor, sin ningún rastro de molestia. "Entiendo Toon Link. Realmente no importa, además de que será mejor cuando nuestra primera vez sea en mejores condiciones y no por un regalo de cumpleaños donde tengas que obedecerme"

"Popo… En verdad, ¿no te importa?"

"No. Solo me interesa ganarme tus pensamientos, así que ya sabes lo que eso implica" Me tomó de ambas manos y me besó los labios. "Te hare mío"

Me sonrojé notoriamente y volteé a ver hacia otro lado, no podía verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía. Él se dio cuenta de mi actuar y dejo escapar una risa suave mientras se recostaba a mi lado para abrazarme contra su cuerpo. Sentí un escalofrío por el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

"P-Popo… Q-Quisiera vestirme otra vez"

"Mi último deseo es que duermas así conmigo hoy"

"Eres injusto. Me pides cosas muy vergonzosas"

"Me gusta tu lado orgulloso y temperamental pero debo decir que también eres lindo cuando estas avergonzado"

"¡E-Eres un tonto! ¡Te odio!" Mi rubor se había extendido hasta mis orejas.

"Del odio al amor hay un paso, hare que vengas a mi"

"No iré hacia ti"

"Entonces…" Me tomó del mentón, obligándome a verlo "…Iré yo y voy a apresarte más allá de lo que nuestra vida dure"

No dije nada y en cambio lo besé con suavidad. "Ya veremos cómo te esfuerzas, esta noche es la excepción de la regla pero a partir de mañana no te la dejaré nada fácil"

"Mejor para mi, así no me contendré en el método que use para seducirte" Aquellos ojos azules estaban penetrando mi interior.

"No te creas mayor cosa, no es como si fuese a caer por ti solo porque si"

"Yo sé que tú me amas y deseas, solo estas un poco inseguro. Es normal, después de todo es la primera vez que conociste lo que es amar a una persona que te da placer"

"¡Y-Yo no sentía placer! ¡Nada de eso!" No sabía ni donde ocultar mi rostro.

"¿Quieres que lo comprobemos~?" Sus labios me dieron un beso en la nuca y deje escapar un leve jadeo, eso me hizo enfadar ya que delataba la casi blasfemia de mis palabras.

"Popo... Eres un idiota sin remedio" Me crucé de brazos fingiendo molestia. Poco a poco unos reconocidos brazos me dieron la vuelta con delicadeza para que me enfrentara a su mirada.

"Te amo Toon Link, por ser quien eres" Me besaste nuevamente y como si supieras lo que yo pensaba, agregaste algo mas "No es necesario que me respondas, yo esperare mi respuesta con paciencia"

Lo abracé con fuerza y apoyé mi rostro en su torso desnudo, el olor de Popo me inundaba totalmente ya que a pesar del proveniente de su cuerpo, también estaba el olor de su cama. Era una fragancia inexplicable, simplemente olía a Popo y eso me relajaba considerablemente.

Su mano acarició mi espalda de arriba a abajo varias veces, estaba intentando relajarme para que durmiera. Sonreí levemente por estar así con mi ya no tan mejor amigo, definitivamente ya no podremos ser amigos. En algún momento aceptaré su propuesta de ser su pareja amorosa, sabía que nos esperaba un futuro de difícil comienzo al tener que enfrentar los prejuicios pero valdría la pena si a cambio él estaba a mi lado.

"…Popo…" Mi voz estaba adormecida

"¿Dime?"

"Feliz cumpleaños, gracias por existir"

"N-No es nada jeje… Ummm… Gracias a ti por todo" Su voz era nerviosa.

"…Popo…"

"¿Mmm?"

Sonreí un poco y antes de dormirme le transmití aquello que mi alma deseaba responder. "Yo también te amo"

No pude ver sus reacciones ni escuchar si hubo respuesta ya que la oscuridad me envolvió junto a aquella calidez que el cuerpo de la persona a quien quería me guiaba a soñar. Un último pensamiento apareció en mi mente.

_No estuvo mal haber sido tuyo por un día_

* * *

*ocultandose tras una pared* Q-Que les parecio?

No me maten por haberlo cortado, es solo que la verguenza me pudo y ya no segui X.X

Cualquier critica constructiva sera bienvenida! n.n Quisiera saber sus opiniones

Cuidense mucho!

Y nuevamente, feliz cumple Enso n_n


End file.
